


no light

by dreamw0rms



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, discussion of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamw0rms/pseuds/dreamw0rms
Summary: Naraku comes out into another clearing and waits for Inuyasha. He can hear the dog demon's slow, reluctant progress though the brush behind him. So Inuyasha isn't eager to be alone with him again. That brings up so many conflicted feelings that Naraku wishes he could reach inside himself and slice them out one by one. He's sick to death of feeling so unbalanced. It was one heat, one stupid carnal loss of control where he let his demons override his common sense and fucked and let himself be fucked by one of the last demons he should have ever let seen him vulnerable and he resents Inuyasha for it almost as much as he resents himself.





	no light

**Author's Note:**

> so... i'm not very happy with this. it's the first of several fics i've written recently while trying to get naraku's pov right and let's just say I Screwed Up here. but i worked on this for like a week so i'm posting it anyway even though he's kinda ooc.

Naraku notices the moment Inuyasha catches his scent. The dog demon goes completely stiff at his lookout post in the tree, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. Naraku steps into the moonlight just beyond the clearing where Inuyasha's pack has stopped to rest for the night and raises a finger to his lips. He sends a thick cloud of miasma roiling through the air, hovering inches above Inuyasha’s packmates’ sleeping faces, ready to poison them if the dog demon doesn’t comply. Inuyasha bares his teeth at him in a furious snarl and jumps down from the tree, landing on silent feet, stalking across the clearing towards Naraku. Once Naraku is certain that he's willing to follow him, he turns his back and lets the miasma start to dissipate and begins putting enough distance between the camp that they will have enough room to talk without being overheard.

He comes out into another clearing and waits for Inuyasha. He can hear the dog demon's slow, reluctant progress though the brush behind him. So Inuyasha isn't eager to be alone with him again. That brings up so many conflicted feelings that Naraku wishes he could reach inside himself and slice them out one by one. He's sick to death of feeling so unbalanced. It was one heat, one stupid carnal loss of control where he let his demons override his common sense and fucked and let himself be fucked by one of the last demons he should have ever let seen him vulnerable and he resents Inuyasha for it almost as much as he resents himself.

Then there are the _ consequences. _ His fingers rise to curl protectively over his abdomen. He aborts the subconscious gesture in frustration and forces his hand down, away, clenching it into a painful fist at his side. He knows he doesn't have a paternal bone in his body. He never could provide a child with the care it needs. But that doesn't mean he wants to lose the child.

He isn't sure whether his decision to tell Inuyasha about the pregnancy is selfish or sadistic. Whether he wants Inuyasha to hurt the way he has been hurting these past few weeks, so he doesn't have to bear it alone, or whether he wants to hurt Inuyasha with a child that-could-have-been just because he _ can._ His chest aches and the back of his throat burns with unwelcome emotions. Anger, and something much worse. _ Helplessness. _ He has never felt so powerless.

Inuyasha finally steps into the clearing and draws his sword. "What did you want, you bastard?" Inuyasha demands. "There had better be a good reason for you to have dragged me away from my pack in the middle of the night." His ears are pinned back to his head and his teeth are bared, but he smells anxious, and his gaze skitters over Naraku's body, lingering just a bit too long. "I'm not in a talking mood," he snaps, lifting Tetsusaiga and preparing to swing.

"You would raise your sword against your unborn child?" Naraku asks curiously. His expression is open, disarming, betraying none of his inner turmoil.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha demands. "I'm not about to fall for any of your bullshit." 

"Have you forgotten our little rendezvous in the forest several weeks ago?" Naraku says smoothly, as if it hasn't been causing him to overthink or second guess himself or fall apart at the seams. "Let me refresh your memory. We fucked, and now I'm carrying your child."

"Don't joke about things like that," Inuyasha growls. "It isn't possible. You're male. I've seen your dick. You ain't hiding lady parts under all that clothing." He speaks with conviction, but Tetsusaiga wavers tellingly, dipping a couple inches.

"I am a shapeshifter. What is impossible for most men is second nature for me," Naraku says. "Now, why don't you pay attention to what your nose is telling you? I’m sure that my scent will reveal that I _ am _ pregnant." He taunts. Maintaining the facade of collected, cruel, and in control is exhausting when Naraku just _ hurts. _

Inuyasha takes a wary few steps closer to Naraku and raises his head, scenting the breeze. Naraku relishes the moment the epiphany strikes. Inuyasha's tan complexion goes _ grey, _ and his sword clatters to the ground from nerveless fingers. He hunches over until his hands are braced on his knees. His expression is somewhere between nausea and despair. "You can't be," he mumbles. "You _ can't _ be... I'd sooner trust a human to look after a pup..." He's staring somewhere out into the middle distance.

"Oh, this is real, I very much assure you," Naraku says icily. "And I'm sure whatever harsh reality you're struggling to grasp is _ nothing _ compared to everything I've had to come to terms with during the past few weeks."

"Wait... just. Wait. How do you know it's mine?" Inuyasha asks, holding up his hands with all of the desperation of a drowning man searching for a lifeline.

"Do you think I am a whore?" Naraku asks dangerously. Just what impression did he leave him with during that heat? Inuyasha subtly appraises him, and even if he isn't saying it, _ he's thinking it, _ and how Naraku longs to close his claws around his neck and _ choke the life out of him _ for this humiliation.

"I wouldn't have thought so," Inuyasha says grudgingly, "but how am I supposed to know how many demons you spread your legs for in between plotting how to make everyone's life miserable and corrupting jewel shards?"

Naraku is going to kill him. He really is going to kill him. "It's _ yours," _ he seethes. "You're the only demon I've slept with during the past month. Is airing my sexual history enough to convince you?"

All of the defiance is sucked out of Inuyasha's body, and for a moment Naraku thinks he is going to collapse to his knees. "Okay, it's mine," he admits, hanging his head as if the weight of it is too heavy for his shoulders. His hair falls in tangled disarray over his eyes and Naraku wishes he could exorcise the memory of how soft it felt sliding slick with sweat between his fingers. Inuyasha's fingers keep making aborted twitches towards his sword as if he has to keep reminding himself that he can't fight his way out of this. How pathetic.

"Wait," Inuyasha says slowly, fighting to think through the haze of despair. Something like betrayal dawns in his expression. "You _ planned this." _ He straightens up to his full height, practically shaking with bewildered rage. "I knew! I fucking knew there was some hidden motive you must have had for being in the right time and right place to spend a heat with me and I can't believe _ I did it anyway!" _He stalks around in a tight circle and looks like he's on the verge of tearing out his own hair.

"You think I _ did this on purpose?" _ Naraku hisses. "The benefits of such a scheme don't outweigh the _ very real problems _ that it causes me." He touches a hand to his abdomen in emphasis.

"I can't trust a word that comes out of your mouth," Inuyasha says with frustration, "There's so many ways you can hold this over my head, and while you're carrying my pup I- I can't attack you-" His fear smells so _ perfect _ but for once the irony is that Naraku is being completely honest and he wants to set the record straight.

"For once in my life, I am not lying," Naraku says, razor soft. "Difficult as it may be for you to believe. For insurance against attacks I would use a hostage, or a puppet, or my barrier. Pregnancy is temporary and far too invasive."

"There's no way in hell that you didn't plan this," Inuyasha says stubbornly, refusing to back down. "Or are you gonna claim you just _ happened _ to show up in heat willing to let me knot you with the right parts shapeshifted to bear a pup?"

Naraku can't breathe. It feels like his chest is weighted down with pressure. "What will it take to make you believe I _didn't want this," _the shout breaks from his mouth of its own volition, all of the unwelcome emotions clogging his chest cracking open like ice. Three insectoid appendages rip from his back and hover in front of Inuyasha's chest, hissing with poison. What will it take to _make_ Inuyasha listen?

"This is exactly what I was talking about," Inuyasha says shakily, staring down the razor sharp stingers hovering inches from his skin. "You attack me, and I can't _ touch _ you without hurting my unborn child."

"Weak," Naraku says, disgusted, but he can't tell whether he's talking about Inuyasha or himself. The shapeshifting was an _ accident, _ no matter what Inuyasha wants to believe. 

(He's almost certain he can pinpoint the moment it happened - memories that make him shudder in revulsion and shameful delight, Inuyasha's voice in his ear. _ "That's right, take it on your hands and knees just like a bitch," _ the weight of his entire body pushing him down into the earth, sweat and blood slick between them. _ "Do you want me to knot you?" _ Naraku gritting his teeth, refusing to answer, everything bright and heat-hazy, the tiny niggling sense that this was an enemy, that this was dangerous seeming far away and unimportant compared to the hot _ hot _ slide of Inuyasha's cock. _ "I'm gonna knot you so hard, gonna pump you so full of my cum it'll feel like you're bearing my pups," _ Inuyasha had growled, and Naraku couldn't help the way he sobbed, slumping down onto his elbows and surrendering as Inuyasha slipped a hand around his cock despite the pounding of blood in his head that insisted this was _ so wrong, so wrong, so wrong.) _

That was when it must have happened.

Naraku draws the insectoid limbs back into his body. "Believe what you want," he says, suddenly exhausted.

Inuyasha eyes him like him backing down is suspicious. "What are you going to do with the pup?" He asks, looking down and fidgeting with the claws on one hand like they are the most fascinating things in the world. Naraku can practically smell his nervousness.

"Well," Naraku says, and he doesn't understand why talking about this is so hard, why it feels like all the ice in his chest is crawling up his throat and freezing his tongue, "it certainly won't make it to term. You won't have to worry about co-parenting with me."

Inuyasha whips his head up. His eyes are wild. "You're going to kill my pup?! You selfish bastard! How could you-"

Naraku cuts him off by holding up a palm before his tirade can truly get started. "I didn't say that, did I?" He says brusquely. "Nay, it will not survive my night of weakness." It's almost impossible to force the words out. He feels as if with that simple sentence, Inuyasha will suddenly be able to see all the places his insides have been scraped raw.

"Oh." Inuyasha says quietly, all of his bluster disappearing. He looks sick, and cold, and like he doesn't know quite what to say. He reaches down, and fumbles with his sword, and puts it back in his sheath, and then storms off to walk slow, restless circles along the clearing. Naraku lets him have the time to gather himself. He has to catch himself, again, from absentmindedly raising his hand to rest over his abdomen. Paradoxically, he thinks that if he were able to carry the child to term, he absolutely would not want it. The absence of options makes some wistful part of him crave the impossible. Though there is one more thing he can try...

"Why did you tell me about my pup at all?" Inuyasha demands suddenly, whirling to face him, his face a picture of anguish. "If you knew it wasn't gonna survive, what was the point, beyond making me miserable?"

"You are just as culpable as I am for its existence. I'm not going to spare you the misery. In fact, I'm going to relish the fact that I'm not the only one suffering," Naraku says maliciously.

"Yeah, I'll believe you have feelings the day the sun burns out," Inuyasha lashes out in frustration. He opens his mouth as if he's about to ask something, and closes it with a quiet click of his fangs before the question can escape. Naraku waits him out as he seems to struggle with his conscience, rolling the words around on his tongue.

"Are you sure," Inuyasha asks reluctantly, "that there’s no way you know of to keep it alive with black magic, or something equally foul? Not that I'd want to do it if it was going to harm the pup! I'm just wondering." He obviously loathes asking, but the words are dragged out of him anyway by some unfathomable dog demon sense of loyalty to their offspring. Naraku would sneer if he weren't feeling something just the tiniest bit similar.

"Well, there is something," Naraku says hesitantly. "But I would need your help."

"That depends on what you want," Inuyasha says with an appropriate amount of suspicion.

"It would be a simple task. It would merely require a little bit of subterfuge, and it will not harm or taint the child," Naraku reassures him. "I need you to bring me the shards of the Shikon Jewel that your priestess has in her possession. Once the jewel is complete, I'll use my wish upon it to become a full demon, and without a night of weakness, the child will survive."

Inuyasha’s instinctual refusal dies on his tongue. His eyes _ burn _ with the familiar seething hatred that has been strangely absent throughout their conversation. “That’s an impossible choice,” he says. Naraku can see the war upon his face. Which does he value more, his quest to keep the Shikon Jewel out of Naraku’s hands or the life of his unborn child? Inuyasha’s face firms in decision and defiance, and he looks absolutely _ wretched _.

"I can't," Inuyasha says, and the depths of despair loaded into those two words seems to suck all of the air out of the forest. "I can't give you the Shikon Jewel."

"Then you have condemned your child to death, while I lay near-helpless as my body disintegrates down into its component demon parts," Naraku says softly, and he cannot keep the edge of blame out of his voice.

"I know. You don't have to rub it in. I fucking _ know!" _ Inuyasha shouts in frustration, and his voice sounds strange, wrong, all choked up. "Damn it _ all, _ I wish I could fucking fight you!" He glares at Naraku with so much emotion hiding behind his stare, like he wishes he could shred him to pieces and put him back together into a shape that wouldn't try so hard to cut him open. His eyes are suspiciously wet.

Inuyasha turns his head to the side and swipes his sleeve across his eyes. Naraku remembers all of the times he couldn't breathe for the way that emotions felt like they were crawling up his throat in the past couple of weeks. The way that even spinning his complicated webs of deception and brief, frustrated bouts of base cruelty failed to distract him, all of his thoughts circling back to the child growing within him like it was due north, misery blanketing every aspect of his life like a shroud of fog. Naraku can smell the salty tang of unshed tears and it seems that he has finally broken Inuyasha in just the right places to make him as miserable as he is, and Naraku should feel triumph, he should feel pleasure, but mostly he just feels empty and drained.

He walks up to the dog demon with a chest full of ice and lays his hand on Inuyasha's haori, right over his heart. There is a gratifying moment when Inuyasha's scent turns sharp with fear.

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha demands, refusing to look at him. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I don't know," Naraku admits. He just wants to stop hurting, but nothing he has tried has been more than momentarily effective. Inuyasha smells pleasant, like musk and the forest, and Naraku has the strangest urge to get _ closer, _to bury his face in his neck, but he smothers it with something like terror at the thought of willingly being so vulnerable in front of Inuyasha for a second time.

"Part of me wishes you hadn't told me about the pup at all," Inuyasha admits, finally meeting Naraku's gaze. "My instincts are going haywire, demanding that I protect the pup, protect _ you," _he huffs a bitter laugh, "but there's nothing I can do and it's driving me crazy." His eyes are dangerous in the way they seem to suck Naraku in. Inuyasha reaches out and rests his palms on Naraku's stomach, his entire face a question, wondering if this is okay. Naraku takes shallow, uncertain breaths. Inuyasha's hands are warm through his haori, a gentle pressure that feels far too intimate. He shouldn't allow this.

"It's too early to feel anything," Naraku says, his mouth unfathomably dry. "The only reason I even knew I was with child is because my control over every aspect of my body needs to be absolute."

"I know," Inuyasha says, and then suddenly he's moving, brushing the side of his face against Naraku's neck, marking him with his scent. His skin is soft and warm, and Naraku goes weak in the knees, the memory of that insufferable heat rising unbidden as their scents combine. He seizes Inuyasha by the hair, unsure if he wants to tear him away or pull him closer.

"What do you think you are doing?" Naraku demands harshly.

"Shit," Inuyasha says, "sorry - instincts -" he refuses to look at Naraku. "You just smell really, really unhappy." Naraku is torn between _ torturing _ Inuyasha for his insolence or leaving, slinking away and writing off this entire night as a humiliating failure. He doesn't get the chance to do either.

Inuyasha's hands come up to cradle his face and every tiny hair on Naraku's body stands on end. He can read Inuyasha's intention in the way he leans in, eyes half-lidded, gaze intent on Naraku's lips. His eyes fall closed of their own volition and he is swamped in Inuyasha's scent. Inuyasha is so gentle and Naraku doesn't understand, he doesn't deserve it. The slow, hot glide of his lips and tongue kindles a low, burning ache in the pit of his stomach. He tightens his fist in Inuyasha's hair and angles his head to deepen the kiss. Some part of him that has been tied in knots for weeks finally loosens and settles.

They fit together despite the lack of scent-dizzy pheromones and compromised thinking that brought them crashing together in the middle of a heat and some desperate grasping jealous needy part of Naraku absolutely _ needs _ this.

Naraku breaks the kiss. "I want you," he demands. Something in his tone or in his gaze makes Inuyasha _ shiver. _

Inuyasha swallows. “Well it ain’t like you can get pregnant a second time,” he says recklessly. However he wants to justify it to himself. "This is _ such _ a fucking bad idea..." But he strokes his thumbs along Naraku's cheeks and leans in to kiss him tenderly. It aches. Naraku can't _ handle _ tender.

"No," he mutters against Inuyasha's lips. "That's not how we're doing this. I'm going to choke you," he warns. There's a second where Inuyasha’s expression bleeds into raw, primal terror before he manages to mask it with bravado. Naraku closes his hands around his throat and _ squeezes, _cutting off his air supply. Inuyasha's hands grapple instinctively with Naraku's wrists. "Don't worry," Naraku soothes condescendingly. "I won't let you pass out. It wouldn’t be any fun to fuck if you’re unconscious." He brushes his consciousness against Inuyasha's. He counts the seconds as Inuyasha's thoughts thrash and flutter like caged birds, flickering between shame and arousal and the dichotomy of wanting to submit and escape. This is exactly what he's been craving, the power, the control. It seems he's recently lost it over every other aspect of his life.

When Inuyasha's thoughts grow murky and slippery Naraku releases his throat. He sways where he stands, and Naraku's hands around his waist are the only thing that keep him from collapsing. He buries his face in Naraku's chest and pants for air. Naraku licks a long wet stripe up behind his jaw. Inuyasha _ moans _ into his neck, and Naraku wants to hear that same sound vibrating around his cock.

“On your knees,” Naraku commands. He places his hands on his shoulders and shoves him to the ground. Inuyasha’s legs fold easily, still dizzy from being choked. “I’m going to fuck your mouth.” Inuyasha glares up at him, his eyes ember-bright and defiant. 

“Don’t think getting me on my knees means you’ve won anything,” Inuyasha snarls. “I'm going to knot you later.” Naraku hates the way he goes hot and shivery all over at the sound of that promise.

He unties his hakama and takes out his cock. Inuyasha reaches for it with greedy fingers. “No,” Naraku says softly. “You’re not allowed to use your hands.”

“Fuck off, you bastard, that’s so humiliating,” Inuyasha grumbles, but he leans forward and gives a tentative little lick to the top of Naraku’s cock. That tiny little touch sends sparks skittering up Naraku’s spine, and he buries his hands in Inuyasha’s hair and gives an encouraging tug. 

“Go on. It’s not going to suck itself,” he commands.

“Just for that, I’m gonna make you wait,” Inuyasha mutters. Naraku tugs on his hair sharply but Inuyasha stays stubbornly fixed in place, his mouth millimeters from Naraku’s cock, warm, humid breath fanning over it with every exhale and making his dick weep. Inuyasha leans forward and rubs his face along his length, smearing precum along his cheek and mingling their scents together in such an _ obscene _ way that Naraku has bite his lips to stifle a groan. Inuyasha _ smirks _ and opens his mouth and starts to swallow his cock down, his mouth slick and hot and velvet.

It’s far from the best blowjob he’s ever gotten. Without the use of his hands Inuyasha awkwardly bobs his head, pausing to readjust, being mindful of his fangs, but something about the sight of his enemy on his knees, his rude mouth stuffed full of his swollen cock, makes up for the lack of finesse. Naraku watches him struggle in satisfaction for a few more thrusts, but his cock feels hot and hypersensitive and every wave of pleasure spikes all the way up to his ribs and he isn’t going to _ last. _He fists his hands in Inuyasha’s hair and thrusts forward until Inuyasha’s nose is buried in the curly hairs at the base of his dick.

Inuyasha _ gags _ when Naraku’s length hits the back of his throat and a groan is ripped from Naraku’s chest of its own volition. “That’s right, choke on my cock just like a whore,” he says viciously. Inuyasha _ whines _ and reaches down to palm at himself through his clothing, and Naraku uses his grip on his hair to haul him in and begin roughly fucking his mouth. The entire world narrows down to the ache in his cock and the way every thrust into inuyasha’s wet, willing mouth makes the pleasure crest higher. He comes with a keen, his body halfway bowed over the dog demon with his cock buried in Inuyasha’s throat.

Inuyasha pries Naraku’s hands out of his hair while he’s still dazed and panting for air. His limp dick slips from Inuyasha’s throat, and Inuyasha spits white fluid, swiping he back of the hand against his mouth. His lips are swollen and his chin is glossy with cum and saliva. It’s a _ good _look on him, Naraku thinks with a sudden surge of possessiveness.

Inuyasha climbs to his feet. His hands land heavily on Naraku’s shoulders. “Right,” he says. “I played your little game, now it’s time for you to give me what I want.” His breath is hot against Naraku’s ear. He feels more lightheaded than he rightly should from the lingering effects from his orgasm.

“You can’t believe I’ll give you anything that easily,” he says coldly. “I like it when you’re squirming at my mercy.”

“But you like this too,” Inuyasha says darkly, and digs his claws into his shoulders and _ manhandles _ him, steering him back until his shoulder blades collide with one of the trees. All the breath is sucked out of his body. A thrill of anticipation turns his nerves to fire. He shouldn’t want his enemy to pin him down and fuck him in a hot, messy struggle for control. He shouldn’t want that from _ anyone. _ But Inuyasha grazes his teeth against his throat as his hands work his hakama off his shoulders, and Naraku lets him. He _ lets _him.


End file.
